The present invention relates to an apparatus for aspirating and discharging a specific volume of a liquid sample such as specimen and reagent. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for aspirating and discharging a liquid sample which is of low cost and compact design possessing a reaction plate holding mechanism having a plurality of reaction containers.
A sample analyzer using a reaction plate having a plurality of reaction containers provided on one plate is known. Such an apparatus is designed to distribute specimen, buffer solution, reagent, etc. to the containers of the reaction plate that has been set, cause specific reactions in the containers, and measure the characteristic of reaction liquids in the measuring unit.
In the sample analyzer using the reaction plate, means aspirating and discharging liquid sample that is movable two-dimensionally is required. Also, the holding and moving means of the reaction plate is also needed. They too are individually known.
It is therefore very advantageous for cost and size if the function for two-dimensional moving and the function for holding and moving the reaction plate can be assembled into one compact structure.